Elrohir, The Mighty
by Marblez
Summary: RE-POSTED R-rated for later chapters. This is a cross over between Gladiator and LOTR Elrohir and Glorfindel are captured and I bet you can basically guess the storyline (gladiators). But there are many twists in it...god do I suck at summaries!
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I don't own any of the main characters but I wish I did. Little Danya is the cutest! This is a complete re-post because after reading through it I found many areas that could be improved. The main part's of the old version are still here though.

Elrohir, The Mighty

Chapter One, Capture and Sale

"Glorfindel! Protect Elrohir!" Elrond shouted as their camp was attacked and forced his other 16 year old son behind him as men poured out of the trees infront of them.

"I will Elrond, I promise." Glorfindel turned to pull Elrohir behind him in time to see and arrow strike the elfling in the thigh He caught the elfling as he fell and clutched him closely to him.

The battle raged on around them as Glorfindel pulled the arrow out of the boy's body and ripped the lining out of his cloak to bandage them tightly. He didn't notice that the elves were being driven back and that men were swarming around him until he felt the cold pressure of a blade on the back of his neck.

"Stand slowly" he was ordered. He pulled Elrohir into a better carrying position and stood. A cruel looking man in thick armour looked down at him before using his horses whip to tilt Glorfindel's head up.

"I see a fire in his eyes" he commented. He looked down at Elrohir who was gazing around him in a pained way. "The boy is of no use to anyone but we will see what they fetch at the market" he said loudly, gesturing with the whip to a man who nodded and pulled heavy manacles out of a back. Elrohir was pulled from Glorfindel's arms and draped over the front of a horse in a way that put pressure on his wound.

"Ada!" he cried in pain before a gag was tied tightly around his mouth. Glorfindel's wrists were put into the manacles and then a rope connected them to one of the horse's saddles, it seemed he would have to follow on foot. The men on horseback kicked their horses and used their whips, sending the animal's off at a fast pace meaning Glorfindel had to nearly sprint to keep up with them.

The group stopped when it grew too dark to continue. The men put the 2 elves together but tied Glorfindel's rope to a tree to prevent him escaping, Elrohir was too weak to even try. Glorfindel awkwardly pulled the boy into his arm's, resting Elrohir's head on his cheast.

"Glorfindel? I want Ada" Elrohir whispered pitifully.

"I know Elrohir, but don't worry, I'll protect to. I promise." There was that word again. Promise. He'd failed last time at the promise he'd given to Elrohir's father but he was determined not to fail this time. Elrohir murmured slightly in his sleep and tried to burrow his head further into Glorfindel's cheast. Glorfindel watched the men settle down to sleep and then sat watching out for anyone that dared to approach his charge.

The morning soon came and one of th emen walked over to the 2 elves. He was mean looking and Glorfindel growled low in his throat as his lust filled gaze roamed over Elrohir's young body.

"Keep your hand's off him" Glorfindel snapped as the man reached for Elrohir. For speaking out her got a harsh slap around the face and the man still pulled Elrohir from his grip. Glorfindel had been worried about Elrohir, whose wound seemed to have become infected during the night and now he watched as he hung limp in the mans arms as he was dragged over to a horse and put on it like the day before. Glorfindel was tied to the horse again.

"We shall reach home in time for dinner!" the leader said happily before the group started off again, Glorfindel trying weakly to keep up and not be dragged along behind the horse.

Many hours later Glorfindel saw a sight that would leave many other's he would see in awe. A huge town, filled with human's and in the centre of the town was the highest outside building Glorfindel had seen in this relm and the next (think Roman Coliseum). A small man walked up to the leader.

"Do you want to sell those 2 elves in your company my Prince?" the man asked. Glorfindel looked at the leader in surprise, he was the Prince of this place. 'Wll that explains why he was obviously in charge' Glorfindel thought.

"Yes Armard. How much would I get for them?" the Prince asked dismounting. Elrohir was dragged over to me and I held the weak boy against me as the Prince and trader came over to inspect us like cattle.

"It all depends on their skills and backgrounds. Now the larger one looks very strong. Did he cause you much trouble?" Armard asked while feeling Glorfindel's arm muscles.

"Yes he did. There is much fire in his heart" the Prince said, glaring at Glorfindel who glared back equally as strong.

"Where are you from?" Armard asked the 2 elves. Elrohir moaned and clutched at Glorfindel, Glorfindel started over the men's heads keeping silent. Armard nodded to someone behind them and Glorfindel flinched as a lash hit his back, but the worst thing was it also caught Elrohir.

"Imladris" Glorfindel growled, knowing that if he didn't answer then Elrohir would be punished too.

"The 'homely house'" Armard laughed mockingly. "I think my Prince that I would offer you 3000 gold pieces for the tall one but the little one is weak and wounded. He is worthless" Armard said coldly. He turned Elrohir's face to show the tears and both men gasped in shock. Even pale and with tears running down his cheeks Elrohir was beautiful. The only beauty greater than him would be that of his sister and obviously his brother's beauty was equal to his own. "On the other hand I would be pleased to offer 2000 gold pieces if he were healthy for he is very beautiful."

"I shall pay for a healer as long as you raise the price to 3000 and both me and my father get to...use him" the Prince said, looking down Elrohir's body as the man had earlier. Armard went to agree but Glorfindel interrupted-

"You will not be using him in such a way! You should be bowing at his feet you ungrateful bastard! He is a Prince and should be treated with respect! If you even try to do anything I swear I shall..." Glorfindel broke off with a hiss of pain as the lash was brought down on his back repeatedly. Elrohir cried out as the lash caught him as well.

"I will buy them from you my Prince, I shall enjoy beating this one into submission" Armard said coldly once the beating stopped. He pulled out his purse, large and heavily laden. "This contains 7000 gold pieces, have your servant bring me the change and money for the healer my Prince and you shall be the first on the little one's list." The Prince grinned, took the purse and gestured for his men to follow him. "What are your names?"

"Glorfindel and Elrohir" Glorfindel growled. Armard nodded to a tiny boy with a piece of slate and chalk who obediently wrote down the names.

"Both of you will have to serve at least one fight in the arena but until then Elrohir will serve another purpose" Armard said and the boy wrote this down as well. "Take them to the tailors and then to my chambers to be healed."

A/N There's the re-post of Chapter 1, maybe you'll like it better than the other version. If you do review, if you don't flame away!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own any of the main characters but I wish I did. Little Danya is the cutest! This is a complete re-post because after reading through it I found many areas that could be improved. The main part's of the old version are still here though.

Elrohir, The Mighty

Chapter 2, Losing Innocence

Elrohir pulled the shirt down over his head, flinching as it itched his skin. The leggings were no better, itchy and riddled with holes, they only just went past his knees. Glorfindel wasn't even given a shirt, just leggings. The healer had used a red hot piece of metal to close the arrow wound permanantly and then put a bandage over it, none too gently Glorfindel noticed. Once they were left alone awaiting their 'lord' Elrohir ran into Glorfindel's waiting arms.

"I'm scared," he whispered, seeming even younger than he was.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Glorfindel told the poor boy. Armard walked in suddenly and smirked at the sight.

"Boy, come here." It was an order and both elves knew they would be punnished if they dissobeyed. Elrohir slowly went over to the man. When he was there Armard grabbed his arms roughly and kissed him. Glorfindel went to hit him but was restrained by a leering guard. Elrohir squirmed and pushed at Armard's cheast but the man wouldn't stop. When he finally pulled away two tears trailed down Elrohir's smooth cheeks and he was shaking. "You'll do very well, once your trained right. Go back to your father," with a learing smile he left, rubbing his hands together.

"Glorfindel!" Elrohir sobbed running to Glorfindel's arms again. "He-he-he kissed me, I don't want to be kissed, I don't like it here, I want to go home!"

"I know 'Ro, I know."

**1 Day Later, **

"He's a bit skinny milord," an evil looking man with a high gravelly voice was circling Elrohir, inspecting him. "But he has good looks, the best I've seen in a long while."

"Will you train him then?" Armard asked.

"For how much?"

"On top of letting you get you filthy hands on him and all the rest, 200 on completion," Armard said. Elrohir flinched as the man fingered his smooth hair.

"Make it 400 and it's a deal."

"300, no more," Armard countered.

"350."

"Done." They spat on their hands and then shook making Elrohir blanch at how disgusting that was. "I'll let you get on with it then, oh when will he be ready?"  
"Judging by how innocent he seems to be, a month at the most," the man said, moving his hand to Elrohir's bum.

"Good, well I'll be back in a month unless he's ready earlier," and with that Armard left Elrohir alone with gravel voice.

"Take off your shirt." The command surprised Elrohir and he moved slowly, trembling. "Take off your leggings...faster boy." Tears formed in Elrohir's eyes as he stripped for the man. "Hmmm, yes, good, I shall enjoy this. How old are you boy?"

"16."

"Your name?"

"Elrohir."

"Have you ever had a sexual partner before Elrohir?"

"No!"

"Good, even more fun for me..."

A/N There we go, an update as requesed. Sorry it took so long but my computer crashed and I had to start again from scratch...not fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own any of the main characters but I wish I did.

Elrohir, The Mighty

Chapter 3

**20 Years Later,**

Elrohir watched worriedly as Glorfindel fought in the arena. He was sat on his master's lap in the 'royal box'. His 'ada' was the best fighter in the arena, only ever having been injured twice. Armard played with Elrohir's hair, winding the ebony strands around his fingers.

The opponant went down, blood pouring from a neck wound. The crowd erupted into cheers but Elrohir just sighed in relief that Glorfindel was alive. Armard grinned and kissed his 'pet's cheek.

"Come my pet, let us retreive the winning's and return home," Armard murmered into Elrohir's ear. Elrohir nodded and gently slipped off Armards lap. He held his masters hand like a child as they walked and Glorfindel walked a few steps behind them. "I will call for you later my pet," Armard kissed Elrohir on the lips gently before walking off.

"Are you alright Ada?" Elrohir asked Glorfindel when he met up with him, holding a rag to his cheek.

"Yes 'Ro, I'm fine, he just nicked me," Glorfindel smiled and put his free arm around his adopted 'son'. "How's your day been?"

"Not bad, the King wants to see me tonight." Glorfindel felt almost sick at Elrohir's casual tone. These monsters had caused the innocent boy he once knew to become a whore, and Elrohir didn't even realise that it was wrong, because Elrohir couldn't remember what used to be right. He couldn't even remember his family any more.

He was going to speak when sounds of a stuggle came from behind them and they turned around to see 3 obviously new slaves being forced into a cage. Armard was walking around the cage, studying them. Then he froze, a look of shock covering his face.

"Bring that one out," he ordered, pointing to one of the two dark haired elves. With much struggle the elf was dragged out, his hair falling down and hiding his face. Armard lifted his head slowly and what he saw made Glorfindel gasp. "My pet, come here for a moment."

Elrohir, oblivious to the reason everyone was staring at him and the elf being held between two guards in shock, walked up to his master, bowing slightly in respect.

"Do you know this elf?" Armard asked him, pointing to the elf. Elrohir looked at him and the elf gasped, tears starting to pool in his eyes.

"'Ro?" the new slave asked in a horrified voice. The two in the cage stopped stuggling and started at Elrohir also.

"Do I know you?" Elrohir asked, moving closer to Armard.

"Don't you remember me? Can't you see me?"

"Of course I can see you but what's that got to do with anything?" Elrohir asked. Because he was a slave he didn't have a mirror, he didn't even do his own hair, Glorfindel did it.

"My pet, he looks remarkably like you. Is there something your keeping from me?" Armard asked, gripping Elrohir's upper arm tightly so that Elrohir flinched.

"I haven't seen my reflection except in the water so I wouldn't know. Please master your hurting me," Elrohir tried to pull his arm away.

"Don't lie to me! Is this your twin?" Armard shouted in the boys face.

"I don't know, I don't remember anything from before I was caught! Please master. I'm not lying," Elrohir cried. Armard looked him in the eyes before flinging him to the ground.

"Go back to your father and get ready for tonight," he ordered and Elrohir ran away, flinging himself into Glorfindel's arms. And from the cage a pair of eyes glared at the blonde warrior, Elrond's eyes.

A/N A very overdue update I know, and not a very nice one either, ah well. Hope you enjoyed, I'll try and update quicker next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I don't own any of the main characters but I wish I did.

Elrohir, The Mighty

Chapter Four, The Truth 

"What was all that about?" Elrohir asked Glorfindel who was now pacing the room while Elrohir sat on his bed. "Ada?"

"I'm not your Ada," Glorfindel said suddenly.

"What?" Elrohir asked shocked.

"I'm not your Ada. I was your guardian, but then we were caught and all this happened. You real Ada's a Lord and you have a brother and a sister."

"A...twin brother?"

"Yes."

"So that boy, the one all the fuss was about was my twin?"

"Yes."

"So where's my real Ada?"

"He was..."

"Can you repeat that, you mumbled it.

"He was in the cage, the other dark haired one, he was your Ada."

"Him..."

"Yes Elrohir, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pretend to be your father, it just sort of happened."

"I know and I don't blame you. I'm um going for a walk."

"Make sure your back in time for the King..."

"I will be." Elrohir hugged Glorfindel quickly before walking out of the room. Once the boy was gone Glorfindel sat down and hugged himself.

"I didn't mean to take him away from you Elrond, I realld didn't."

Elrohir nodded to the guards who he knew well and approached the cage where the three new slaves were being held. He stopped about a metre away from it and waited for them to notice him there. None of them spoke and it took Elrohir a few moments to work up the courage to speak,

"Is it true that you are my real Ada?" His voice was so quiet, so soft, so insecure. The two dark haired elfs crawled to the bars of the cage.

"Yes it is Elrohir, I am your father," that one that wasn't his 'twin' said.

"What's your name?" Elrohir asked, moving forewords the last metre before going onto his knees.

"You don't remember? You don't remember your home?" his Ada asked sadly. Elrohir shook his head. "My name is Elrond and this is your twin Elladan."

"Elladan," Elrohir repeated the name softly. "Why did Ad-Glorfindel never tell me about you?"

"I'm sure he did but you were very young when you went missing. Oh Elrohir, all these years I thought you were dead and really you've been here," Elrond put his arms through the cage and cupped his lost sons chin, brushing the smooth cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm sure if I'd remember you I'd have missed you too," Elrohir said quietly, smiling slightly. He turned his head to look at Elladan and reached out a hand. "I can't believe I have a brother...no a twin." With a small sob he moved infront of Elladan and, putting his arms through the bars, hugged his brother tightly. Elladan hugged back, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I have missed you," he sobbed. Elrond watched his sons, reunited after such a terrible time, he only wished it was under better circumstances, as in a time that he was not locked in a cage with his son and an elf from Lothlorien.

"Well well well, a secret you kept from me my pet?" The drawling voice interupted the scene and Elrohir spun, staring at the angry Armard. He was in so much trouble.

A/N Little short but he what the hell. Tweedle-dee-dee.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters but I wish I did.

Elrohir, The Mighty

Chapter Five,

"Well, well, well, a secret you kept from me my pet?" The drawling voice interrupted the scene and Elrohir spun, staring at the angry Armard. He was in so much trouble.

"No master, I did not know about them until Ad-Glorfindel told me earlier," Elrohir said, moving towards his master on his knees. "I wouldn't lie to you…" his head snapped to the side from the backhand.

"But obviously Glorfindel did. Guard bring me the golden warrior," Armard ordered a nearby guard who bowed and fled quickly. "You will both be punished for this. I am disappointed with you my pet."

"Master please…I have to visit the King…" Elrohir said his voice getting quieter he quickly glanced back at Elrond and Elladan. "He asked for me tonight."

"Oh yes of course he did. Alright, I shall punish Glorfindel tonight and you tomorrow. Go and do your duty," Armard kicked Elrohir slightly and Elrohir jumped up to his feet and with a last look at his new found family took off at a run just as Glorfindel was dragged into the yard.

"What's his duty?" Elladan asked bravely.

"Didn't you new found brother tell you?" Armard cackled. Glorfindel stiffened, this wasn't going to be good, "He's one of the best whores in the city, very popular. Makes lot's of money for me. Now Glorfindel, you lied to Elrohir and caused him to lie to me." Elrond and Elladan were in shock.

"Master I did not mean…" he was stuck so violently he fell to the ground. Armard pulled off his thick leather belt and began to thrash Glorfindel's back with it mercilessly. Elrond and Elladan were still in shock from hearing what Elrohir was and just watched in mute shock as the blond was beaten until blood ran.

"Take him back to his rooms," Armard ordered, wiping his bloodied belt off on Glorfindel's shirt before putting it back on. Two guards pulled Glorfindel up and dragged him away, the blond elf hanging unconscious between them. "When Elrohir returns from the King bring him here and put him in the cage, let him spend some time with his new found family," Armard sneered at them before walking away just as it began to rain, soaking the three elves in the cage quickly. Elladan huddled up to his father and cried quietly.

It was a few hours later when Elrohir was brought to them, his shirt hanging open revealing the bruises and hickeys over his chest and neck. The cage was opened and he was shoved inside so roughly he fell over the unknown elf and whacked his head on a bar. Elrond quickly pulled him into his arms and examined the small cut that the hit had caused.

"Are you alright Elrohir?" he asked as he wiped the trickle of blood away. Elladan wouldn't look at his brother.

"Yes…you know what I am don't you?" he asked sadly.

"You're a whore." Elrohir flinched and looked at his twin who looked so utterly sick that Elrohir felt like crying.

"I don't want to be," he mumbled as his ada, his real ada held him close, "They were going to kill me at first because I was wounded but then they saw how pretty I was and…well…yeah…" he trailed off. "I don't enjoy being what I am but it's safer than what Ad-Glorfindel does."

"What does he do?" Elrond asked.

"He fights in the arena, he's the reigning champion," Elrohir said. They looked puzzled, "They're fights to the death…"

"The death?" Elrond asked shocked. Elrohir nodded.

"See, I told you my job was safer than his. Neither are enjoyable but I have less chance of being killed," Elrohir said simply. Elrond held him closer and Elrohir pressed his head to the broad chest. "I wish I could remember more about you."

"I'm sure you will my son," Elrond said, "What do you remember?"

"Well, I remember the battle and…and I think I remember seeing you there. I remember a woman with long golden hair and she's really pretty. I dream about her all the time," Elrohir said with a happy smile on his face.

"You're talking about Nana," Elladan said crawling closer to his twin.

"Is that who she is?" Elrohir asked happily, "I can also remember, or rather I dream about a house surrounded by trees and water falls."

"That's Imladris, our home," Elladan said with a smile.

"I recognise the name," Elrohir smiled and pulled Elladan closer, "We are a family, we are together again. I-Is there someone missing? It doesn't feel complete," Elrohir asked and Elrond smiled.

"Your Nana left these shores years ago but I expect you are missing your sister," he told him. Elrohir looked up, a strange look in his eyes.

"Sister…Arwen. Her name is Arwen or am I mistaken?" he asked.

"No you are right, Arwen is safe in Imladris thankfully," Elrond said, "Now we'd best get to sleep. It's freezing so we'd best huddle close together."

"It's also wet. Um, excuse me? Would you like to come closer so you can stay warm?" Elrohir asked the unknown elf kindly. The elf looked slightly surprised to be asked but nodded and crawled over, "What's your name?"

"Rúmil of Lothlorien," the silver haired elf answered with a smile. Elladan nodded to him and allowed the other elf to snuggle up.

"I recognise your name but not your face," Elrohir said slowly.

"We never met, you were friends with my brother Haldir," Rúmil said easily as the four lay down, the rain splashing heavily down upon them. "You were good friends I believe." In truth he remembered how much his elder brother had spoken of the younger twin, how much Haldir had loved Elrohir. Rúmil was so glad he couldn't see this now.

"I recognise that name too," Elrohir smiled slightly and yawned.

"You must be tired from your earlier…um…well you must be tired. Let's get some sleep," Elrond said awkwardly. Elrohir placed his head on the elf lord's chest.

"I'm sorry about what I am Ada," Elrohir mumbled into his Ada's chest as his eyes closed, he'd taken to sleeping like a human while in his captivity.

"And I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner my little one."

A/N This has been written for AGES, possibly years, but I've never put it up. Don't know why. So I thought I would and if I get enough response I'll start the story going again.


End file.
